Episode 50
"Time Crisis, episode 50. Boy, Time Crisis sure does fly. On this episode, I'll be joined by two of my New York compatriots - Despot and Cousin Asher. We'll be joined on the phone by Jake, to talk about his eclipse experience. All this, plus the top 10 songs of summer 2017. This is a very special Time Crisis." Episode Guests *Jake Longstreth - painter and Time Crisis co-host Topics Cousin Asher and Despot fly out to LA to take over co-hosting duties. Jake calls in from Vermot to chat eclipse-watching and the Crew plans to get together for Ezra's 40th birthday to watch the next eclipse in 2024. Despot talks about how he likes to take life as it comes, and does not want to alter experiences by using any sort of entertainment on a flight or by bringing anything with him to the beach. Ezra ponders the passing of time and the increasing insignificance of summer and, therefore, the songs of the summer concept. The top five spins off into yet another "Shape of You" deep dive - this time about how the central theme of the song is mansplaining sweet and sour sauce. Ezra provides some impressions. The Crew also dive into the lyrics of "I'm The One" and Despot talks about clubbing with Selena Gomez and The Weeknd. Seinfeld starts beef over which members of the Crisis Crew are featured (or rather, not ''featured) on the Honorary Membership Cards. Segments *Time Crisis Hotline *Top Five Continuity *Jake's Led Zeppelin Playlist *Episode 43 - ''Meet Me in the Bathroom by Lizzy Goodman *Episode 11 - Despot angers Justin Bieber *Episode 47 - 8 Minute Cape Cod *Honorary Membership Card *Core Values Quotes "Everything Zooming Rapidly Around" - Despot, proposing an acronym for Ezra's name Fun Facts Throughout the episode, various pre-recorded clips are played of people congratulating the show on reaching its 50th episode. These include: Ebro Darden, Dave Longstreth, Desus Nice, Mike D, and The Kid Mero. Music Top Five Billboard's songs of the summer #"Despacito (feat. Justin Bieber) Remix" - Luis Fonsi & Daddy Yankee #"That's What I Like" - Bruno Mars #"I'm the One (feat. Justin Bieber, Quavo, Chance the Rapper & Lil Wayne)" - DJ Khaled #"Shape of You" - Ed Sheeran #"Wild Thoughts (feat. Rihanna & Bryson Tiller)" - DJ Khaled #"HUMBLE." - Kendrick Lamar #"Believer" - Imagion Dragons #"Unforgettable (feat. Swae Lee)" - French Montana #"Body Like a Back Road" - Sam Hunt #"Congratulations (feat. Quavo)" - Post Malone Songs Played *"One of Us" - ABBA *"Going Back to Cali" - The Norotious B.I.G. *"Black Hole Sun" - Soundgarden *"Going to California" - Led Zeppelin *"Czech One" - King Krule *"Let Me Breathe" - Action Bronson *"Cool Your Heart (feat. Dawn Richard) Goransson Remix" - Dirty Projectors *"The Swimming Song" - Loudon Wainwright III *"Congratulations (feat. Quavo)" - Post Malone *"Body Like a Back Road" - Sam Hunt *"Unforgettable (feat. Swae Lee)" - French Montana *"Believer" - Imagion Dragons *"HUMBLE." - Kendrick Lamar *"Wild Thoughts (feat. Rihanna & Bryson Tiller)" - DJ Khaled *"Shape of You" - Ed Sheeran *"I'm the One (feat. Justin Bieber, Quavo, Chance the Rapper & Lil Wayne)" - DJ Khaled *"That's What I Like" - Bruno Mars *"The Lazy Song" - Bruno Mars *"Despacito (feat. Justin Bieber) Remix" - Luis Fonsi & Daddy Yankee *"Steal My Kisses" - Ben Harper & The Innocent Criminals *"444+222" - Lil Uzi Vert Category:Episodes Category:Los Angeles Category:Season 3